User talk:Grizzlei
Re:Username :Sadly, no. I'm at school, at the moment. Last day of it too, before exams - so my appearence here is about to get even sparcer. But I am about, if it means anything. As for the link provided, I sent an email in yesterday. How long does it take, if you don't mind me asking? [[User:SPARTAN-118|'Rainbow Dash']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/8/8f/Rainbow_Dash.png (Talk) 00:51, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Userpage Something to Say Btw, Happy Belated Christmas and New Year! Lucky, you can remember all of them! I only remember most. >< Needs your help Grizzlei!! Do you by any chance know how to track IPs? If you do, itll be a great help! Gif I apologize for what I said. I didn't mean for it to be offensive. I tried to edit it out but it wouldn't let me; just make a new blog post. Besides, this place wouldn't run without admin!--BadKILLINGboy 03:07, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Templates Hey, I'm the administrator of the Shattered Unity wiki. May I use your infoboxes there? Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 22:11, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Good Articles IRC request Please unban me from the IRC. I did not commit a bannable offense. Thank you for clearing up the issue on the IRC. I will note however, that you told me I was ban evading, and later admitted you wanted to trick me. I was mistaken; but that was your intention. Secondly, in addressing my tone, your own was distinctly hostile. My tone was entirely appropriate, civil and factual. You basically make the assertion that you are right because you can ban me if I disagree with you. This is incorrect. Administrators can be wrong too, and are subject to the same rules as everyone else. By banning me because you disagree with me, you would only exhibit administrative misconduct by ceasing an argument through force rather than reason, and an unjust ban. This is essentially what you threaten to do here. If a ban follows this comment, it will only be a validation of this and a poor reflection on your moral and administrative conduct. Nothing in your previous comments, either here or on the IRC, indicates any sarcasm. On re-reading your comments, it is clear to see that I took them as seriously as you meant them. Besides, it is well known that sarcasm translates poorly through text. You are an administrator; are regular users expected to try and guess when you're being serious and when you're being 'sarcastic'? To disregard serious comments because you later label them as sarcasm? An administrator should not be so unprofessional as to be sarcastic when dealing with serious issues such as this. It only creates ambiguity and confusion. Besides which, I actually do not think you were being sarcastic. It is painfully obvious that you meant your comments with the utmost seriousness, which you are labelling sarcasm now to discredit accusations of administrative misconduct. Do you expect to successfully pass such comments off as sarcasm? No one would believe such an assertion. That is even without considering your tendency towards blunt and borderline hostile comments, such as the above quoted, to other users. My suggestion Athena, would be to suck it up and deal with it. She did unban you. On the flip side, Grizzlei, may I use your templates on my wiki? Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 00:58, January 6, 2012 (UTC) That was my plan, until I had such a lovely encounter with that user. I'll mind my own so long as I get the same in return. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 01:57, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Tabs Hi Grizz, I get the impression from your userpage that you understand the tabber coding quite well. I had attempted to create a series of articles using the tabbox extension. But since Subtank explained to me that the wikia doesn't support it, I'd like to use tabber instead. The problem is... wherever I've seen tabber being used and try to look at it, the coding seems very complicated to me. Is there somewhere I can learn how to use tabber efficiently? And/or would you be able to help me get the tabs working on a basic level with my Transmission article, please? I'd just like to immitate the Data Drop article. Thank you. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 15:56, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Collaborating Yo Town, Mah Town In regards to the new image proposal i would like a log of that file talk page you deleted as i dont think you should of deleted it, it was in your own interest to do it and you werent acting impartially. even if you were you should of got another admin to do it or come to consensus, not yourself because you were involved in the conflict and clearly completely biased. very poor adminstrator conduct. Barb Spider 20:59, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Happy birthday to someone The Quakers Oats guy THanks for banning him too. I would have asked you but I thought you'd be asleep! Stupid damn timezones! (Confession: I don't even know what oats are made of.) It's times like this I miss my old admin powers... Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 10:04, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :FFS. This guy just keeps renewing his IP address and coming back for more, like the pathetic loser he is. Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 10:32, February 18, 2012 (UTC) RE:Cute BC pups Big fan of the breed and planning to add one to my family. ^.^ -[[User:Leo Fox|'Leo Fox']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/a/a9/Leo_Fox_icon.png (My bark is probably bigger than my bite) 17:58, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Survival of the Fittest NEW MESSAGE TRANS-COM 131A-166 Hello, The Office Of Naval Intelligence has sent you this letter via TRANS-COM to inform you that you are invited to the upcoming Naval RP The Battle Of Draco III (Naval RP). You are invited to write for either UNSC, or Covenant assets. If you would please consider this invitation seriously, and reply back to my office in the city of Visamere, Reach, it would be much appreciated. Thank you, --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 18:34, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Grizzlei I heard that you were an expert here on halo fanon about human society. I would like to ask you to advise me on my new series, and also my third (Other two were NCF'd before you could say non canon) Eridanus System War, so this one doesn't get NCF'd like my last two, which were a bit, how you say, horrendous, according to ajax (yes i'm paraphrasing)--B1blancer2 06:49, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Blocking Loltacular Re:Idiots Hey Grizzlei do you know who is going around WW2Halo'ing my articles without commenting on why? If so, please tell them to be at least a bit courteous and tell me why so I can fix it.--B1blancer2 04:06, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Never Mind Oh, so its you who goes around WW2Haloing everything. You do know all this is doing is pissing me of, and edging me towards another angry rant like the one against Ajax. WW2'ing everything associated with the UFAN-UNSC War just makes you look like a completely stract admin, and a bit of a donkey, since you give me no explanation. You know, go WW2 Halo CommanderTony's USMC related articles, I mean it's the description of what WW2Halo is, a copy of a 21st century weapon, organization etc. Christ, it feels like i'm on a wing and a prayer here.--B1blancer2 04:19, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Guten abend! I came here to apologize for my irrational decisions on the UFAN-UNSC War set of articles. I also came here to ask if a story i'm thinking about doing is alright so we can avoid any future arguments. Ok, the story takes place in Onyx, while Halsey, and the SPARTAN II's and III's are there in the micro dyson sphere. While they are in there, they find Forerunner pods holding all kinds of humans i.e. an African Warrior, 19th century U.S. Marines, Barbary Pirates World War II B-17 crew, British and Vichy WW2 troops, troops from Operation Gothic Serpent, and some present day UNSC Marines. They were all captured by Forerunner robots while they were in Africa, and were taken to Onyx. The SPARTANS manage to crack open their pods, since theirs aren't slipspace like Katana's, rather they are a very advanced stasis chamber. Still thinking of what will happen next.--B1blancer2 22:33, May 14, 2012 (UTC) OK, so do I have approval for this if I make the corrections you suggested?--B1blancer2 22:45, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, and again sorry for my irrational behavior.--B1blancer2 22:51, May 14, 2012 (UTC) By the way, can I take articles from halopedia for the SPARTANS in the MD Sphere? Since they are going to be canonical.--B1blancer2 23:06, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Advance Warning Hello Grizzlei and this is an advanced warning about my story series. This is going to involve a rebellion against the UNSC by the US and some other countries, as their militia is trained by men who have more national identity. They are going to fight to a stalemate eventually.--B1blancer2 20:59, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I'M BACK! Hello there Grizz, and as you can see, I am back amongst the unbanned, thanks to -AR-. Anyway, I think Alexander Murphy is in acceptable condition. If you ever see an XM8 in any one of my articles, it represents a stripped down MA5.--B1blancer2 23:46, May 26, 2012 (UTC) OK, I changed the image to something from Halo. Is it good now?--B1blancer2 00:10, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey, sorry I just wanted to ask, since your an Admin, if you could help me with something. Could you tell me how to make Templates? It's a pain having to steal other peoples instead of making my own. I'n new to wikia and I have had a look about, but I have found nothing.--Onyx Fire 10:00, May 27, 2012 (UTC) A Peaceful Protest Good Afternoon, Grizzlei. I am here to protest WW2 haloing of my Henry Blackburn article. Yes there is a US marine patch there, but it is blurred, which means, I could say it said FS Marines. Also, the MARPAT is shown in Halo Reach live actiob trailers, specifically Patrol, where the troopers shown are wearing the woodland MARPAT. Heretofore, I politely ask that you remove the WW2 Halo template, as I have given evidence to support my claim. Thank you.--B1blancer2 21:04, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Air War, my F/A-66 versus your AV-10 Typhoon. Game?--B1blancer2 22:30, May 30, 2012 (UTC) M567 Tactical Assault Rifle Thanks! Hey Grizzlei i'm sorry about my irrationality, its just that, when I post modern camo or vehicles, its because I like the look of whatever it is.--B1blancer2 01:34, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Just, ugh Ok then Grizzlei, now I know you plain out hate something about me or my articles. Why, I know not. I would with much kindness ask you to tell me what is non canon about my story? Do you just hate the U.S. becoming independent in any story? Or do you hate the picture? Or do you hate me? Whatever it is, please tell me.--B1blancer2 21:39, June 4, 2012 (UTC) So, really, all I need to do is size down the army?--B1blancer2 21:53, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey, could you please delete all pages marked with Harvest Rebellion in their categories? Many thanks, and apologies.--B1blancer2 22:53, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Scratch my previous message.--B1blancer2 22:55, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Please remove the NCF template from the Second Battle Of Harvest, I have changed it --B1blancer2 02:35, June 5, 2012 (UTC) The Second Battle Of Harvest NCF Good Evening Grizzlei. Would you please look over The Second Battle Of Harvest. If it is now canon friendly, please remove the template.--B1blancer2 22:13, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Second Battle Of Harvest NCF Grizzlei, could you please look over The Second Battle Of Harvest, to see if it is canon friendly, and if so, remove the template.--B1blancer2 03:13, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Human-Covenant War Campaign Medal/Ribbon and it might not even be for the reason stated in Halopedia.}} Think Before You Act Hello Grizzlei, and I am here to peacefully protest your reaction to my quote-unquote "WW2Halo Pictures". Have my pictures picked your pocket or broken your leg? Hmm? I think not. Heretofore, I, again, peacefully ask that you stop overreacting to pictures that have done nothing to hurt you physically, nor mentally, nor have done anything to interfere with this great wiki. Rather, it is your overreactions to certain images that have done the damage. Have a good day--B1blancer2 17:51, June 16, 2012 (UTC) APS Hey Grizz! How are you? How is life? It's been a while. Haha. EZSulten TextBox Can you tell me how to make talk bubbles? THEY LOOK SO COOL, But I don't know how to make one, so I just type like this T_T 21:45, July 6, 2012 (UTC)EZSulten 21:45, July 6, 2012 (UTC) EZSulten M8 PDW WW2Haloing Hey uh Grizzlei, the image on my M8 PDW page is not WW2Halo, as it does not exist in real life. It is not an M4, rather, it is an image of a PWS Diablo SMG from Homefront. If you do find it actually exists, then I will be happy to remove the photo, but if it doesn't, the template doesn't belong on the page.--B1blancer2 22:38, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :Check the source again. Uh huh. I checked again, and all it says, in laymans terms is that it looks vaguely like an M4, not that it IS one. Like I said before, it does not actually exist, and therefore my page is not in violation of WW2Halo, because WW2Halo is used for actual 20th or 21st century weapons systems, of which the Diablo is neither, rather it is a making of a videogame developer's imagination.--B1blancer2 22:45, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :Keep telling yourself that. Ok then, I will, but you give me one single strand of evidence that the Diablo exists i.e. A wikipedia or gun manufacturers page on it. Thanks.--B1blancer2 22:58, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :Don't be arrogant about this. Someone like yourself who knows plenty about guns and the military should know damn well that the receiver, magazine, stock, and rails are from AR-15 parts. This discussion is over. Ok then, fine.--B1blancer2 23:42, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey Grizzlei, and I wanted to ask you a question about a weapon used by the rebels in my story. Would it be okay if they were issued 26th century AR series rifles, much like the article already on here, the M16A8 Assault Rifle?--B1blancer2 20:46, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi. U.S.-UNSC War Just as a reminder, but do mind that unless you post a response on the article's talk page explaining the reason for the tagging, the tag itself is liable to be removed. Per Criticism Policy, we're obliged to explain why we tag articles with tag templates. :In any other circumstance, I would notify the writer of the errors. However as we're dealing someone who continually breaks the same policies, the point is moot. He knows what needs to be fixed. So I'm sure you've seen the latest SNSD MV. Are you excited for their new album and hopefully comeback? Lol. Yeah, I have to admit that. I preferred PAPPARAZZI over it. But I couldn't help but stare at Yoona and notice how skinny she is. Haha. And it has been a while since we've talked about SNSD, so many things has changed during the interim. My favorites are now Taeyeon <3 and then Jessica/Yoona. But that is just me. :] And I can easily tell them apart now. I even had the blessed opportunity to attend SM Town this year and my god, I can't wait to attend the next one. Haha. Sorry about that, I was too lazy to do anything about that. xP Kissing You and Mr. Taxi has to be mine. Ahhh. That sucks but I hope the surgery went well for you. :] And alas, I could've somehow met you haha. But that's great news to hear you're going to attend the Japan Tour! Maybe when they have SM Town in 2014 (Assuming since 2 year intervals), we can possibly meet up? I'll still be cheap though. $80 tickets for the win! Canon help with a page I'm seeming to have problems with my spartan page and with it being "non-canon". If you could please assist in telling me to remove/edit non-canon works in my article, i'd be glad to cooperate. Also, i wanted to ask if the SPARTAN tag is too low for a class-II. And lastly, i know this has been asked so much of the admins in this wiki, but i'd rather keep my page. Thanks for hearing this out. --Tehflik10 (talk) 20:58, September 7, 2012 (UTC) A Marine Canon Issue Hi I just joined. My first article is about a Marine who is pretty much an all-around badass. If I had him take part in the battles on Delta Halo and the Ark would that break canon? Any help would be appreciated! I hope to have fun writing stuff with you guys.--Marine119 (talk) 02:07, October 27, 2012 (UTC) IRC Hey I noticed in the chat box for Chelsea Taylor that it said deletion.Are you going to delete my page because the post came from you? (Gerardthemighty (talk) 17:23, December 18, 2012 (UTC)) I was really tired last night I meant to write it houses the worlds best special forces regiment and it is the future as well so it will have expanded past one detachment so read it when its done.] Gerardthemighty (talk) 15:31, December 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: 501st Notice ---- WWIII I had to use the table you had since I could not find one but it's changed now.The main story is that Scotland's oil fields cause tension within the UK when they start to run out and they leave without a referendum and keep the remaining oil.This sparks conflict and later on the United States invade Scotland as swell as the remaining oil fields in the world to keep industry going.Russia invade a small oil field on there boarder and the Americans crush them to take the fields.The Russians respond with a massive bombardment of missile strikes and a invasion.The UK is united and allies with Korea who swear to stay neutral.China takes this opertunity to expand massivly and Invade Russia after they used most of there resources on America.This sparks the world war.Many countries battle for the resources.Korea unites,The UN is disbanded and then reformed and Mexico and Finland's economy booms from inventing and producing Hydrogen engines.At the end of the war the UK is reformed under the same name and rebuilds and America forms the United Republic of North America. Its a mess when you read it but I'm halting all my work to expand this and make it presentable. Gerardthemighty (talk) 20:27, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hi! A little help? I noticed everyone has really cool signatures! They all make my posts look really out of place ha, I was wondering if you could possibly help me with my own signature? I don't know how to make one, I don't want anything flashy like one of those big pictures don't worry. Thank's in advance! :) A Fellow Stalker (talk) 03:18, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Little Help? Hey just wondering if you could look this page over and tell me if there's anything wrong with it. ONI Agent has not responded yet so just wondering if you quickly could. And if you're wondering about some of the canon I explained it in the talk page. Travis Wilson Gerardthemighty (talk) 21:08, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Re:Sean Bean ---- Hiya Grizzlei I've not been very active lately but could you remove these two banners for me on these pages,Sasha Azarov. I've solved all the problems regarding realism and on Fort Delta I removed the 21st century kit. Thanks TartanSpartan (talk) 21:09, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Help~! Hello, I just joined Wikia (Run! I'm a newb!) and I had a few questions (because I'm just dumb like that.) I was curious if you post fanons as just a regular page, and then how to add the other "chapters" in link to that page. Thanks for your time, sorry I'm such an idiot. PS Checked out your personal website, it was really cool! Jun Liesel (talk) 14:45, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Keep it up Grizzlei keep up the good work. EpicZealot1239 Help for template Hey there, you may have noticed on the recent change i've just created a template for my universe with an image. Normaly i know this image should redirect to Category:Frankyverse but i dunno where the coding is wrong. If you could take a look that would be great. CF 15:25, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Hello. I am ProphetOfRegret. I'm still quite new to making pages and I have some errors on my page Halo 4: ODST. Could you help me out and teach me how to fix them. They're just formatting errors such as picture errors. Thanks! ProphetOfRegret (talk) 02:31, May 10, 2013 (UTC) SNSD, Taiwan Is RP: Infection coming back? I really loved RP: Infection, I just want to see the end, please. And if you don't want to restart it's fine, but I might just start typing up halo zombie fics; :). (EpicZealot1239) Kill it, kill it with fire! To All admins active since 6-28-2011 It's me justawsome9Studios, from 2011 To the admins of Halofanon Hello boys, I'm back, and I want to say that everything that happened wasn't me. Someone framed me and now I found a way to say it. Deleting everything I made was stupid. Blocking me was stupid. I did not pretend to be an admin. I just want to remind you guys this. I don't know if you'll remember me, or if you guys have been replaced. But don't block this account that I have made, as I am never coming back to this again. I have enlisted into the United States Marine Corps and will never speak to you guys again. I looked at my IP and the IP that framed me. They are not the same. One of them was encrypted somehow to look like mine. And I think one of you guys did this so you could get rid of me for a bs reason. If you do unblock this account, do you think it is possible to place back the pages that you deleted? I don't think so. Good Day. -PFC Garrett "Church" B. Hello I'm a huge fan of your work on Halofanon